


Question, Sir

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I swear I'm better at writing, Isn't working, Just here to wiggle my writing fingers, M/M, Mycroft is very gay but it is said instead of shown and I'm sad now, Older Work, One-Shot, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: "You going to call him?""Shut up, Sally."
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 27





	Question, Sir

Greg Lestrade really loved his job. His job? It was in a social media company, ' _The Scotland Yard_ ' was an internet media company, he was commonly in charge of the YouTube portion of it. Greg thoughts of ideas, edited, starred in videos, though, he wouldn't call himself a YouTuber as most people would.

He worked along a lot of great people, and one of them burst in with a hilarious video idea of 'the perfect girl' for most people. Okay, yeah, stupid idea, but Greg was out of ideas, the channel was focusing on food for the past few weeks, which seemed to keep viewership.

"Sure, why not?" One of the co-workers shrugged, adding something along the lines of 'we'll find that one funny guy who swears 24/7,' and the video's draft was pushed into Lestrade's hands. He scooped up Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson, the best three of his section of Scotland Yard.

Sherlock and John were both of series, ' _Baker Street Boys_ ', that solved crimes, as Sherlock took criminology and John was his doctor, who had a blog on _The Scotland Yard_. They got their name from the case that went big; ' _The Case of Baker Street_ '. They had a big fanbase, the internet loved both men's personalities that went well together and the fact they were the complete opposite. One of the ' _Yarder Couples_ '.

There was also Jim Moriarty with Sebastian Moran, the ' _Murder Husbands_ ', which was the name as they were part of the culinary section of The Yard and they stabbed everything. Jim had a tendency to stab jam to make it look like he stabbed a person and it was really funny for Greg, who was behind the camera a lot for them.

Sherlock and John sat back, taking the camera, which Sally and Greg took a microphone and set off into the streets of New York, where the company's building was located. It was a sunny summer day, the streets reflected the light, the sun streamed from the clouds like banners and the day buzzed with liveliness, like buzzing bees from the hive of fresh honey. The tuffs of grass looking extra green and trees swaying with the light breeze. Many New Yorkers came out today.

There were so many tourists as well.

"Hi, everyone!" Greg waved. "We're doing some sh*t because we're out of ideas!" He gave the camera a thumbs up. "So, we're out in the heat with Sally--" Sally waved looking at the dog that was sniffing her knee. "--and The Baker Street Boys!" John turned a waved to the camera and slipped back onto his seat, Sherlock just spoke for John to ' _get back, or you'll trip'_.

"Stop insulting John, Sherlock," Greg said into the microphone, turning around, letting Sally take the spot. The golden question was 'What is the perfect girl?' Which Sally laughed and looked into the camera with a face of disapproval, murmuring something about ' _perfect my *ss_ '.

"I dunno, I guess someone who would listen to me." One guy said, coughing and his girlfriend looked at him with an insulted expression that said ' _wow, that hurt_ ' in all capital letters.

"Girl? 'think you mean donuts." Someone replied.

"You're late for Valentine's day."

"Hmm. Women able to cook." A girl laughed, the girl next to her made a noise, sounding like a wince, which John sympathized with.

Sherlock excused himself to head to the restroom, and John scooted to take over the cameras, which they kept rolling even if Holmes was at the loo. A man, which gave Lestrade lawyer vibes passed the corner. He had auburn hair that mixed into a brown color, his straight suit was well-maintained, on his left hand, an expensive silver watch adorned it, and they carried a long black umbrella, which was redundant today. Greg admitted the was attractive, very, very attractive.

"Lestrade, you're a bit red," Sally told him and he turned to her, frantically searching for his excuse.

"Hey, you willing to answer a few questions?" Lestrade asked, his voice straining the 's' of questions, his face not getting any less warm as the man nodded, very curious about the man in front of him.

"Sure." The man's voice was low and smooth, making Greg wish he wasn't swooning over him. The man smirked. Greg cleared his throat. The man stepped closer, out the way of another pedestrian.

"First. What's your name?"

"Mycroft." The man said in his finest voice, glancing right at Gregory.

"And what would you say is the perfect girl?" Greg laughed, looking at John and Sally.

"You're asking the wrong man--" The man turned to Lestrade after looking into the camera.

"Huh?" Greg raised an eyebrow, he turned away, his face flushing red once again.

"--I'm gay." The man replied, giving Lestrade a look, which Greg replied with an 'oh' expression, his face looked as if he regretting every step leading up to this point, which John and Sally replied with their own chuckles.

"Well, thanks for your input." Greg laughed.

At the end of the day, the four had gotten a good video. Sherlock sat in his chair, reviewing the clips with Greg, they set up the camera for the last part. Greg sat there, his hands in his jacket pocket, feeling the crumpled receipts and papers.

"That was a great video," John said to the camera, which was set on the table they sat at.

"Agreed. Hilarious part, Lestrade." Sherlock said. Greg threw up his hands and papers flew out.

"Godd*mnit," Greg muttered and Sally laughed, as it was the millionth time Greg had done that. Greg picked up the papers, and in it, was a business card, with Mycroft's scribbled writing, his number in a gold color.

 _'Call me?'_ It said, Greg stood there, looking at it for a few seconds before Sally gave him a look, which John glanced at the two, seeming very confused. The camera picking up on all of their reactions, though, unable to see the card's number.

"What happened?" He asked, which Sally showed him the card and they both laughed. John turned to the camera and raised an eyebrow, which Greg glared at the card as if he was going to get a response from it.

"You totally fancy him," Sally said after they stood in silence for a minute.

"Hmm?" Sherlock peered over their shoulders, sipping his coffee when he saw 'Mycroft Holmes' on it, he almost spat out his dark brew, his shoulders gesturing violently, which ended up being the end of the video, after that, an end-card that read, ' _The Scotland Yard_ '.

"What the fu--" Greg finally said, shaking his head and gazing around the room as if the prankster of The Yard would jump up and scare him.

"You fancy him! Holy sh*t." John laughed, throwing his head back on the sofa he sat in.

"C'mon, John! Work ethic." Greg gestured sharply, giving John permission to laugh harder.

"Coming from you." Sherlock rasped over his coffee, coughing into his arm right after.

"Shush, mate." Lestrade crossed his arms, like a pouty child. John glanced at the card, twirling it in his fingers, showing Sherlock, who looked as if he wanted to die right then and there.

"You going to call him?"

"Shut up, Sally."


End file.
